For You
by BM201
Summary: Sakura's boyfriend is back in her life, but can love prevail if he's kind of a lunatic? Rated for future violence and smexy times


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

SPOV

"Sakura, we need to go out some more." Ino said over the phone. Sakura rolled her eyes, but continued cooking while balancing the phone in between her shoulder and her ear.

"Ino not tonight I have work in the morning and I really don't feel like getting dressed up." The pink haired girl was wearing black pajamas shorts and a matching red t-shirt.

"Come on forehead you need a sex life, just because he—"

"Thanks Ino-pig, but I am perfectly content." Sakura turned off her stove and put the ramen into the bowl on the side.

"It's not healthy forehead, you're hot and not a virgin you should be out having sex."

"Pig, you want me to go out with you so you aren't lonely until you find a guy to take place of your boyfriend." Sakura walked with her bowl to her living room, where the television was on and sat on her couch.

"Well maybe…"

"I don't want to be there when Kiba destroys a bar looking for you or fighting a guy for being all over you."

"That happened once."

"You need to stop getting into fights with your boyfriend."

"And you need to let your ex go."

"Ino—"A flash of light was outside and soon followed by the thunder and then the power went out. "Ino-?" Sakura looked at her house phone and saw that it was dead. She set her bowl down then using the light from outside, went to her bathroom and grabbed some candles to place around her house and lighting them. If possible the rain poured harder and the lighting was more frequent. A knock on the front door startled her and she walked towards it. When she reached the door, she looked into the peep hole. "Oh Kami." Sakura backed away a little and wrenched open the door only to throw herself into her visitor's arms not caring that he was soaking wet.

"I missed you as well." He chuckled all the while carrying her inside of the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Investigator, we heard you are the best that is why we requested for you specifically in this case." A bald middle aged man said to the investigator, who continued to walk towards the body. His assistant followed holding a big umbrella over the both of them.

"I am." He gave an arrogant smirk. "What happened here?" Here referring to a body of a muscular man in a security uniform lying out, neck broken, in the rain.

"This is Taki one of our guards, we believe he was attacked by a….prisoner who escaped earlier."

"A prisoner, I thought this building housed mentally ill patients."

"We do, its just this patient was brought to court on murder charges, but was able to plead insanity."

"And you want me to find him."

"Yes, please." The investigator nodded.

"Give me every file you have on…." The investigator looked toward the man expectantly.

"Sabaku Gaara."

"Sabaku Gaara, including family, friends…anyone who has had a relationship with him." He repeated to his assistant.

"Of course." She swiftly walked to be under the umbrella of the bald man, leaving her boss holding his umbrella. They walked into the building to get the files with the bald man leading the way. The investigator merely looked at the muscular man's body, _whoever did this must be real strong…..hn nothing I can't handle._ While he was examining the body more closely his assistant, Karin, came to him with the bald man.

"I'd like to thank you again Uchiha-San." Said Uchiha shook the man's hand and walked back to his car with an eager assistant following as close as she could.

"Do you really think that you could catch him Sasuke-kun?" He stopped and turned to glare at her. "I-I was just wondering, this guy looks pretty tough." Sasuke snatched the files into his free hand and got into his car, not worrying about Karin. "Are you starting the assignment tomorrow, you know because of the storm."

"I am starting tonight," He replied opening up the file to see the picture of a glaring red head, with weird bluish eyes and a red tattoo of the kanji for love on his upper left side of his forehead.

"You are, even in this weather?" She was slightly scared knowing that she would have to go with him and she hated storms.

"Itachi received a case and finished it the same day."He said unhappily still going through the files. Before she could say anything he spoke again. "Call Jugo and tell him to pick up Suigetsu I'll text them the address that I want them to meet us at in a minute."

"Yes Sasuke, but where are we going?"

"To his most recent girlfriend's house, it was unclear if they broke up or not either way I want to see if he's been around or if she knows where he is."

"Oh what's her name?" Texting the address to Jugo's phone Sasuke then put his phone down and started the car; Karin barely had time to put on her seatbelt before the car was off.

"Haruno Sakura."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at Sakura's House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"When did they let you out?" Sakura had huge smile on her face as Gaara ate the noodles, she didn't eat while sitting next to him on her couch.

"A couple of hours ago."

"Gaara I've missed you so much, I was devastated when they said that you were too unstable to have visitors." He put the chopsticks down and wrapped his arms around the petite woman next to him. Bringing her close to him, he took in the familiar smell of his Sakura. "Gaara-,"

"Sakura some people are going to be looking for me, don't tell them that I've been here or that you have seen me."

"Why-, what did you do?" She pulled away from him and stood up.

"I got out." Sakura didn't say anything just looked at him.

"Gaara you were put in because you killed someone and barely got away with insanity, did you hurt someone else!" She started yelling.

"Sakura—"A knock on the front door interrupted him.

**Okay this is my first story with Gaara and I hope ya'll enjoyed it. Plz leave reviews or flames anything to help me improve this story.**


End file.
